ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Lars Barriga
Laramie Barriga, better known simply as Lars, is a resident of Beach City and an employee at the Big Donut along with Sadie. 'Appearance' Lars is lanky and somewhat tall. He wears tunnels in his stretched earlobes. His curly, orange-brown hair is styled into a sort of mohawk. He usually wears a white-gray long-sleeved shirt with a green shirt sporting a snake design over it along with a pair of ripped, black jeans. In regards to his shoes, Lars is often seen wearing mint and dark-blue high top sneakers. At the Big Donut, his work uniform is a violet T-shirt with a half-eaten donut design on it worn over a pale cream long-sleeved shirt. 'Personality' Lars has a bit of a mean personality which he uses to hide his low self-esteem. Lars liked to put on a façade to make it appear like he didn't need any help from anyone and to make it appear like he was a "cool kid". Lars acted this way to once again hide his low self-esteem. Because of this, he often clashed with Steven and Trix, who both had a completely different ideology to him; Lars is someone who refuses help and Steven and Trix are people who is always looking for ways to assist people. Lars can be very rude and heartless, as he would make fun of both Steven and Trix all the time, even though both of then has saved his life on more then one occasion. 'Skills' Lars has been shown to be very skilled at baking and cooking. 'Relationship' 'Sadie Miller' Lars and Sadie seems to be very close friends and also have a small romantic relationship (although Trix doesn't think Las deserves Sadie) and seems to get along despite their greatly different personalities. Lars has often taken Sadie's kindness for adventages, much to Trix and Jamie's annoyance. While he may deny it, he has a small romantic feeling for her and would act jealous of her talking to other guys. 'Steven Universe' Lars thinks Steven is just an annoying kid with some powers he got from a weird watch. And unlike most of the people in Beach City, he does not seem too fund of Steven. As shown in The Gem and The Trix, Lars is often annoyed by the boy. while Lars is aware that Steven has alien powers and has saved beach city many times, he still treats Steven with little respect and often makes jokes at him to get under Steven's skin. Lars has been shown to be somewhat jealous of Steven having powers, and once even said he wanted a alien watch too. However, as shown in "Trouble Times 11". Lars does show concern and worry for Steven when he was battling against Kevin, and even tells him to run. Also in the same chapter, he was confused on why Steven had never wanted to enter the Gem Temple, which shows Lars is also confused of Steven's actions at times. As stated by Semir10000: "Lars may not show it, but he thinks Steven is actually a pretty cool hero". 'Trix the Omnitrix' Trix and Lars are like fire and water, they don't get along or mix under any situation. Lars thinks Trix is just a stupid tinny watch with some attitude problems (which Trix thinks is ironic considering Lars is the king of ego). As shown in The Gem and The Trix, Lars loves to make fun of Trix often, and gets annoyed by him almost as much. There are a few accessions where Lars seems afraid of Trix, as he knows Trix could transform Steven and smash Lars through a wall with little effort. 'Jamie' Lars and Jamie have a heated relationship. much like how he sees Trix, Lars thinks Jamie is a joke and often makes fun of the mailman, which only makes Lars look more stupid to everyone. It has been said that Lars and Jamie were once in a fist fight with each other, and from Lars's expression it would seem Jamie won. 'Trivia's' *Lars has a favorite Omnitrix alien, which is Razorfang. He thinks this alien is epic and loved it when on one day, Razorfang chased off a bunch of punks who was trying to steal from The Big Donut. Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Allies Category:Secondary Characters Category:Steven 10 The Series